Piezas
by Elatica
Summary: Ambos eran como dos piezas que, aunque diferentes, estaban hechas para encajar entre sí, sin forzarlas, sin esfuerzo y sin remedio; simplemente estaban hechas para estar juntas, porque juntas son perfectas… DRABBLE


**Disclaimer**_**: Los personajes, situaciones y sentimientos son propiedad de la prodigiosa mente de Joanne Rowling… Esta vez si te quiero, Jo.**_

_**· · ·**_

Se sentía aterrada, y cada día su terror se acrecentaba.

Ya no sabía que pasaría, ya no estaba segura de cómo terminaría la guerra… Ya no tenía convicción para decir que todo terminaría bien…

Cada vez los momentos en que cualquiera de los tres podría morir, en cuestión de segundos, se hacían más constantes.

Todo era más difícil a cada minuto, los acertijos en el camino, puestos por Albus Dumbledore, se hacían indescifrables. La tensión que había entre los tres se hacía tangible, junto con la confusión, miedo y frustración. Ya no se trataba de combatir un trol, o un enorme perro de tres cabezas… Era el destino del mundo mágico, en el que personas inocentes sucumbían a cada minuto, en que todas las esperanzas estaban puestas en unos muchachos de diecisiete años. El mundo estaba por colapsar, y ellos trataban de arreglarlo, sin saber cómo.

Hermione podía darse cuenta con la perseverancia e insistencia que Harry revisaba el Mapa del Merodeador por las noches; la misma esperanza con la que Ron escuchaba _Pottervigilancia_. Pero Hermione… Hermione no tenía nada que ver ni escuchar que pudiera darle esperanzas, nada por lo que sintiera que valía la pena luchar… Sus padres estaban en Australia sin recordar a ninguna hija. Punto.

Entonces se enfrascaba en su desgastado ejemplar de _los cuentos de Beedle el Bardo_. Se enfrascaba en su librito para hacerse a la idea de que debía encontrar algo, un objetivo… esa era su escapatoria.

Aquella noche, particularmente fría, Harry hacía guardia en la entrada.

Hermione estaba en la cama de debajo de la litera, sin hacer nada, titiritando ligeramente y dejando fluir sus pensamientos sin rumbo fijo. Ron se hallaba sentado en una silla, con los codos en las rodillas y juntando las palmas frente a su boca, como quien reza, se hallaba frente a la pequeña radio; _Pottervigilancia_ casi llegaba a su fin.

Al terminar el programa, Ron se volvió hacia Hermione, y esta levantó el torso para sentarse en la cama… Y se miraron a los ojos. Ninguno de los dos supo por cuanto tiempo, ni siquiera estaban plenamente consientes de lo que hacían, solo que sentían una incalculable paz que hacía mucho no sentían. Como en un trance…

Ron se levantó repentinamente, y se dirigió a Hermione. Se sentó de nuevo, esta vez en la cama de la litera, junto a ella.

Se miraron.

Entonces, a Hermione se le empaño la mirada; Ron se dio cuenta de inmediato. Dudoso, pasó un brazo por encima de su cabeza, la posó en su cintura, y la apretó levemente contra sí, con un poco de torpeza.

Hermione estuvo algo anonadada, pero eso no impidió que una lagrima atravesara su rostro.

Ron frunció el ceño al darse cuenta.

-Oh. Hermione –musitó. Entonces la apretó más aun, y ella recargó su rostro en su hombro, sollozando.

Hermione era fuerte, Ron lo sabía por eso, verla así lo descomponía, lo atormentaba. Verla de ese modo lo hacía sufrir. Ya no eran tonterías de niños, ni estupideces de adolescentes; no eran pelones odiosos ni muchachitas alborotadas… Era la vida frente al peligro, el temor a ese único camino que veían adelante, oscuro y sinuoso, la preocupación de la posibilidad de perder a alguien más, la frustración, la duda…

Ron respiró hondo, controlándose para no inmutarse y echarse a llorar, debía ser fuerte, para estar allí con ella, con Hermione.

-Todo saldrá bien, Hermione –dijo, tratando de poder ser un consuelo para ella, tratando de aparentar seguridad y decisión-, te lo aseg… Te lo prometo… Todo saldrá bien…

Hermione, aunque menos, seguía llorando.

Ron acariciaba algunos mechones rebeldes de su cabello. Y en un nuevo arrebato, besó la frente de ella, con delicadeza, con protección…

Hermione olvidó, aunque fuera solo algunos minutos, todo el mal de allá afuera, y se concentraba en aquellos brazos que la rodeaban, resguardándola, en aquellos labios que rozaron su frente, en los movimientos de Ron, que aunque toscos, especiales. En Ron podía encontrar calma, refugio. El pensó que siempre había estado ahí para ella, para refugiarla, aunque esta no se diera cuenta.

Aunque no hablaban, ambos sabían lo que querían decir, ambos se conocían, se entendían a la perfección…

Ambos eran como dos piezas que, aunque diferentes, estaban hechas para encajar entre sí, sin forzarlas, sin esfuerzo y sin remedio; simplemente estaban hechas para estar juntas, porque juntas son perfectas…

_**· · ·**_

**N/A**_**: Perdónenme por favor… Tengan piedad de mí. Si ha sido demasiado malo, las críticas constructivas son bienvenidas, si les ha gustado como si no, ¡REVIEW! **_

_**A mí me ha gustado, sé que es corto, pero me pareció adecuado. Amo esta pareja… **_


End file.
